


Reliance

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Court Politics, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e04 The Fourth Step, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mei Lin realises something important about Empress Chabi.
Relationships: Empress Chabi/Mei Lin (Marco Polo)
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Reliance

Mei Lin’s position in the Mongol court is even more precarious than in the Song palace. Here, she is a mere concubine, not the mother of a princess. If she does not please the Khan, she will be sent home in disgrace and her brother will make her do his dirty work somewhere else, using her daughter for leverage.

A summons from Empress Chabi takes her by surprise. Unsure what to expect, she paints her face and steps into Chabi’s chambers. The Empress, decked in jewels and a regal red and gold gown, orders Mei Lin to demonstrate her prowess.

“I will remedy your flaws,” Chabi says. The promise sounds generous, but Mei Lin knows it is not.

She removes her plain white robe and takes Chabi’s outstretched hand. It is then that she realises it’s not the Khan’s approval she needs to survive in this court – it’s the Queen’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 5. The Hierophant - The dependency on approval from an elevated dignity.


End file.
